Field
The present disclosure relates to field-effect transistor (FET) devices such as silicon-on-insulator (SOI) devices.
Description of the Related Art
In electronics applications, field-effect transistors (FETs) can be utilized as switches. Such switches can allow, for example, routing of radio-frequency (RF) signals in wireless devices.